1,095 Roses
by StarryLuv
Summary: One rose a day, for three years. Three year's since she's been gone. She died a Hero, She died for me.  PERCABETH! Rated T for Charector Death OOCness and Depressing Themes!  Don't like, don't read.


Okay! This will be my first, Semi-serious story. I suck at spelling and Grammer so sue me. Well not really, if you really

want to all you'll get is a laptop full of unfinished stories. Well here we go. Chapter one of the one-shot, 1095 Roses.

**Warning: Major OOCness ahead. Rated T for charector death and Depressing themes.**

* * *

><p>Percy POV.<p>

I was with her untill the final moment, in the final battle. I held her hand untill she drifted away. Even three years

later, I am still haunted with nightmares of her. I sighed and shook myself out of my stupor. It was nightime. And I

was about to go to sleep. I no longer reside at Camp, I moved away the day after the thing happened. I climbed up

the stairs to my bedroom. It was the same thing every night, I lay down and let the darkness consume me. The soft

whisper of the night, lulling me to sleep. Once again, my brain replayed the scene.

_"Percy! Look out!" The voice belonging to my best friend rang out clear above the battle rukus. I quickly spun around _

_to __see where she was at. To come face to face with Ethan. I kept my back away from him. I had a feeling he knew my _

_weekness. My own Achilles spot. "Hello Jackson. Time we finish this now. Kronos said to leave you for last, but well. I_

_just can't seem to wait." Ethan said a look of anger writen across his face. He sliced his dagger towards me, This I _

_counted on. He whistled, and I was surrounded. This I didn't count on. "Looks like it ends here." Ethan smirked. I _

_wasn't sure how I managed to kill them all. But I did. And a sickening realization startled me. I lost sight of Ethan. _

_"Percy move!" Annabeth said knocking me out the way. I landed on the concrete ground, and recovered my wits. _

_"You idiot!" Ethan yelled at Annabeth. Right now, I was furious. I wasn't thinking right. I lunged forward and began_

_attacking Ethan with all I had. Every strike he made, I defended. Every move he made, I saw. We fought, and he was_

_pretty good, untill he had fallen. I ran over to where Annabeth sat doubled over. "Annabeth!" I screamed. She looked_

_up at me, and smiled sadly. "Poisoned blade." She said no louder than a whisper. "It's okay! I'll get help!" I yelled _

_about to run off in search of anyone who could help. "No time. Im dying. Just stay with me." She then went into a_

_coughing fit. I looked on in horror. "Don't be stupid! Come on Annabeth!" I said trying to make her see that she would_

_live. That she would make it. I didn't want to admit it, but part of me knew she was right. Part of me knew, that she_

_was dying. "Percy. I never have been one for goodbyes...But there is something I need to say." She held out her hand_

_for me to take. Help was too far away. I shouldn't have followed Ethan. I wouldn't make it in time. So reluctantly, I _

_sat, and I listened. "I guess I didn't realize it untill too late. But I..I lo-ve you." She lowered her head. I was shocked._

_She didn't need me to awnser, because she knew. And so did I. I held her hand, and she slowly drifted away. From _

_the battle. From Camp. And, from me. The light left her grey eyes, and her firm grip on my hand grew limp. She was _

_gone. And it was all my fault. I never have been that much of a cryer, but the tears escaped my eyes that_

_night. For those fallen in battle, and for my Annabeth. That evening, we burned Annabeths final shroud. The next day_

_Annabeth was burried. And I can safely assumed that Annabeth reached Elysium. She died a hero. She died, for me._

Three years ago. Thats how long it had been. As usual in the morning, I bombarded myself with, "What if's" and "If

only I had's". I dragged myself out of bed and slipped on some clothes. I started my usual morning walk to the store.

I layed my purchases on the check out stand. The check out man, who knew me by name smiled sadly at me. "The

usual Percy." He said. "Yup. You aready know." I smiled weakly at him. I grabbed my stuff and continued walking.

About five more minutes, and I'd be there. When I arrived, I walked through the large black iron gates. You guessed

it, a Cemetary. But not just any Cemetary, a special one for those who had fallen in battle. We used mist to convince

the humans it was something else. But We, knew what it was. A sighn of the destruction that had taken place and

lifes. As I approached..Her..Grave I pulled something out of a long paper bag. A single red rose. I laid it near her

headstone and smiled. Each day, for three years, I placed a Rose for her. This, was the 1,095th rose. You never

truthfully realize what you have, untill it is gone. And I have 1,095 roses to prove that point.

* * *

><p>Ugh! Im sorry it's sooooo Corny! And the Battle scene is way to over-done. That and I suck at battle scenes. And the<p>

Charectors are Majorly OOC and depressing. Oh well. Once again, accept my appologies, but I just had to post it. This

will probably be my one and only serious story..Good byeeee.


End file.
